


OWL Philharmonic Orchestra [贝五]

by Efflor19



Series: OWL Philharmonic Orchestra [3]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 休赛期感觉大家都太压抑了。写了个很欢脱（希望没有过分欢脱）的小段子。祝他们前程似锦。钢拳赛里的DJ男孩Bliss客串出场。实名和感谢白颛的夜聊让我想起了这个段子迫害Jeff轻微diemcarpe





	OWL Philharmonic Orchestra [贝五]

**Author's Note:**

> 休赛期感觉大家都太压抑了。写了个很欢脱（希望没有过分欢脱）的小段子。祝他们前程似锦。  
钢拳赛里的DJ男孩Bliss客串出场。  
实名和感谢白颛的夜聊让我想起了这个段子  
迫害Jeff  
轻微diemcarpe

Jeff指挥喝酒了。

还在音乐学院附属中学读书的、前来观摩青年乐团排练的Bliss坐在一提声部的最后一个谱台，默默地想。他的脸红红的，身上有股淡淡的朗姆酒的味道。

不过应该不要紧吧。他听说过很多古典乐间和酒精有关的为人所津津乐道的段子。艺术，艺术就应该是放荡不羁的，就应该是即兴的，就应该抓住灵魂失去控制摆脱牢笼的电光火石的瞬间。

大家已经很久没见到Jeff了，国家交响乐团的巡演刚结束就被请去担任青年指挥比赛的评委，只能偶尔在航班上听着大家的录音给些建议。而他何其幸运，在被老师带来观摩的第一天就见到了Jeff。

这样想着，柳济鸿首席的A已经响起来，对音结束，Jeff和朴钟烈也聊完了话，坐上高脚凳，翻开总谱。今天排练的乐曲只有一首——《贝多芬第五交响曲》第四乐章，这是一个月后他们要参加的大赛的曲目。“命运”的最终章，光明和黑暗的斗争，命运的恶意与不屈意志里的能量，胜利席卷狂欢的潮流。

大家仰着头，期待着三个月没见的指挥和大家说几句话，但Jeff调整了一下椅子的高度，已经把手抬起来了。

团员们出于本能拿起了乐器，首席裴珉晟的脑袋里只闪过“诶？”这么一个念头，指挥的手已经给了起拍，重重地砸下来了——那个敲响命运大门的C大调和弦。弦乐的弓子十有八九都是砸在弦上的，附带了一个非常不美丽的爆破似音头。Gesture还没来得及呼吸就挣扎着吐出了最亮的那个音，Fury和路炜达的号上还挂着调音器的夹子。Space下意识抓到的两只鼓槌甚至不是一对，一个清脆一个柔软，两个音凑在一起听像瘸子走路。而过度紧张的Bliss只来得及凭着肌肉记忆在三把位随便摁下了三根手指——固然音是没错，但……do好像有点高了。

但这哪里是allegro的速度啊？简直要到vivace了。Bliss有点茫然，以前Jeff指挥的版本不是这种风格啊，难道是受到前段时间那位旅美指挥家（@汤指）的影响吗？

他根本不知道，坐在最前方的裴珉晟首席也正反复提醒着自己“不要慌不要慌不要赶不要赶看指挥看指挥”，——但这根本不是他或者哪个solo声部的问题，坐乐团七八年了他怎么会犯这种愚蠢的错误啊，那个带领着伟大的命运交响曲第四乐章像辆酗酒过度的事故车辆般横冲直撞的，正是已受到贝多芬号召而站起身、在空中充满激情挥动着节拍的Jeff指挥。

当然，这群音乐学院的高材生，就算把节奏调到presto那么快也没什么问题。但——这和说好的不一样啊？

Ria和柳济鸿两个人依照节拍晃动着身体，专注投入，单簧管们皱着眉，sinatraa的眉毛都在使劲，无端使面容都狰狞了几分（但这其实是柏林爱乐oboe首席先生的习惯XXXD超级好玩），gamsu倒是一脸端庄，好像在吹摇篮曲。而中提琴在旋律里硬生生拉出了“我才是首席”的慷慨豪迈。

铜管段落结束，Fury终于放下号，悄悄把调音器的夹子拿下来，却碰掉了谱台上的铅笔。

在加速的乐曲里，贝多芬试图通过混乱（这不是我说的但我不记得是谁说的了）和旋律营造的气势得到了加倍的发挥，连能量也呈几何倍数地增加了。在连续十多个小节16分音符的强奏再加三个全音符和弦后，裴珉晟看到了生平仅见的奇幻场面——他的琴弓忽然震了一下，然后由优质马尾制成的白色弓毛垂了下来，软软的搭在了琴弦上。

他顺着依然悬在琴身上方的琴杆向上看。

弓子断了。

他倒吸一口气，李在爀也目瞪口呆地看过来——连在弓毛上掉下来的木质弓尖打到了他的肩膀。

他甚至来不及为殒命的弓子和钱包哭一哭，看了眼李在爀就起身离开座位去排练厅后方找琴盒拿自己的备用琴弓。李在爀心领神会，趁着双簧管独奏的空当，挪到了首席的位置上。

Oboe的旋律低沉，又带着黎明前黑暗里的压抑与紧张，而Jeff终于开口向大家说了第一句话：“oboe在哭泣——”

正在solo的柳济鸿：？

“对……在哭泣，感受……黑暗……悲伤……哭泣……”

音直接坠了五个音分。

梁真模凭着和老友多年的默契，及时接下了那句险些断掉的solo，柳济鸿放下管抓了把刘海，“震撼我妈”的表情还停留在脸上。

什么玩意儿？

裴珉晟开琴盒、拧弓子、上松香，正好赶在Tempo Ⅰ的末尾，坐到Bliss旁边的那个内谱台的空座位上，冲一脸稚气的初中生咧嘴一笑，稳稳地跟进了Allegro的那个和弦。

妈耶，我竟然让XX音乐学院的乐团首席做了我的内谱台？

Bliss觉得裴珉晟真的是位很优秀的首席——不是说技术水平，而是在首席职责上，看起来很不靠谱（？）的首席却具有非常鲜明的带领能力，虽然今天刚拿到乐团使用的乐谱，但上面的各项标注配合裴珉晟的动作，让他基本能了解指挥的想法，如何处理强弱、需要使用怎样的演奏法、具体在哪里停顿、旋律在哪个声部要怎么配合……但等到他坐在自己旁边，那种号召力忽然消失了，他成为了融化在交响乐里的音色。

太厉害了。而此时大家已经习惯了略快于标准速度的风格，一路昂扬高歌，转眼就到了cresc.poco a poco段——要加速了，逐渐加速，指挥在每个小节的第二合拍加速。

朴户津握了握手里的短笛，如临大敌地盯着Jeff操纵时间的那双手。

自己还没练过这个速度呢。——可话说回来，为什么要练这个速度啊？！

速度逐渐变快，所有人都变得更加兴奋了，那是乐曲的最终华彩，是胜利后的狂欢，是整部交响曲的最高潮和作曲家留给世人的答案。而Jeff正驾驶着这辆酗酒车，把油门踩到了底。孙炅佑第一次觉得分弓演奏的后十六音符这么困难，这已经超过了人工跳弓的极限（我瞎说的，大佬当然不会），有些茫然于手腕和手臂的调节。但还没来得及反应这几个小节已经连滚带爬地过去了。铜管吹响光明的号角，连续的辉煌和弦，最后是有力的强音，收尾，乐章结束！Jeff的双手停在空中，琴弓和管乐器也还举着，——不得不说，这次排练——

“砰！”

木头和金属构成的噪音打破了短暂的寂静，随后是木板轻轻巧巧落在地面上的“嘎哒”声。

大家顺着声源望去，高高瘦瘦的金炳善首席搂着自己的低音提琴，和五分钟前裴珉晟的表情如出一辙，正目瞪口呆地望着自己崩掉的琴弦和落在地上的琴码。

Custa心疼地倒吸一口凉气，把手里的琴弓往谱架上一搭，打落了刚刚顺手放在旁边的松香。

“咔嚓”。一块完好的AndreaSanctus松香应声而碎。大家都露出了刀子割肉的难以名状的痛苦表情。Poko在旁边听得心都快碎了。那可是Andrea啊……

Jeff倒是很满意：“大家配合不错！之前提到的要求基本上都做到了，但有些细节表现力还是不够强，要跟节拍器啊！今天的节奏不太稳（众人：？），我接下来还要和几个首席一起讨论一下。好！今天就这样！结束！谢谢大家！Havea great day!”

他合上总谱，转身下台，向朴钟烈挥挥手，大步流星地往门口走。朴钟烈和旁听的Surefour哭笑不得地去追人，——后续排练计划还没定呢。孙炅佑站起来总结了几句——“我们需要和指挥重新确定一下速度”、“今天大家表现不错”、“希望大家注意自己的乐器安全和养护”，宣布排练到此为止。

在《茶花女》单簧管独奏、《在山魔宫中》的大管二重奏、《勃拉姆斯小提琴协奏曲》和架子鼓疯狂动次打次的噪音间，李在爀已经取回了琴盒装好了琴，而裴珉晟还赖在椅子上，一脸委屈地看着他哥：

“在爀哥——”

“哎呀，干嘛。”

“在爀哥我弓子断了嘤嘤嘤。”

“我陪你去修。”

“陪了我好多年呢嘤嘤嘤。”

“我知道，记得你初中的时候就在用了。”

“我想换把更好的呜呜呜。”

“……行吧，我帮你问问我的老师认不认识这里比较靠谱的人？”

“可是好穷呜呜呜。”

“……你少去理发店染几次头发就有了。”

“那在爀哥能收留我吗，我想去你家蹭饭。”

Bliss&李在爀：？

“在爀哥帮我收琴。”

李在爀骂了句脏话，把自己的琴盒放在地上，转身去找架子上裴珉晟的。

Bliss被刚才的对话惊得已经站了起来，冲裴珉晟问了声好就去找把自己带进团的孙炅佑前辈了，他环顾四周，还是吵吵嚷嚷的，四支小号在吹《肖斯塔科维奇第五交响曲》第四乐章的那段solo，穿破云层的清亮高音下是吹奏《查尔达什舞曲》的圆号和在演奏钢琴小提琴奏鸣曲“春天”的bumper和丁蒙涵（没有任何组cp的意思），和练习循环呼吸已经爬了两遍b小调音阶的长笛。

孙炅佑略有些歉意地站过来冲他笑笑：“感觉怎么样？不好意思今天指挥好像喝酒了，有点上头。没吓着你吧？我们平时不是这样的……”

Bliss露出了有点尴尬、又有点期待的羞涩微笑。


End file.
